dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Atlantis536/New Nation Ideas
Americans Nation Power * +1 house limit. Get extra 2 houses starting Gunpowder Age. * Get a 20% speed and 5% damage boost after winning an attack. This increases by 1% speed and 5% damage each streak (max of 100% speed and 100% damage boost) Benefits and Disadvantages Pros * Extra Houses gain extra citizens, giving you the chance to do a lot of things at the same time. The Chinese only give 1 extra citizen per age. * The speed and damage boost, called Civil War surpasses the Koreans' 40% damage boost. * Their unique unit is one of the most resilient of the Cavalry units. Cons *No defensive bonuses. * The Strength of the Gladiator tactic gives 200% speed boost, compared to the speed bonus which has a max of 100%. * You have to win 80 battles in a row to get the bonus's full potential. Unique Units American unique Cavalry units have 25% more health than standard cavalry. Yankee Heavy cavalry spear unit, available at the Iron Age. Stronger than the normal horseman. Elite Yankee Heavy Cavalry spear unit, available at the Classical Age. Stronger than the normal cataphract. Royal Yankee Heavy cavalry pike unit, available at the Medieval Age. Stronger than the normal knight. Yankee Chief Heavy cavalry javelin unit, available at the Gunpowder Age. Stronger than the normal lancer. Mercenary Not to be confused with the camp troops. This is a heavy cavalry javelin unit, available at the Enlightenment Age. Stronger than the normal cuirassier. Elite Mercenary Not to be confused with the camp troops. This is a heavy cavalry arquebus/musket unit, available in the Industrial Age. Stronger than the normal tank. Mercenary Tank Not to be confused with "Mercenary Tanks", the mercenary group the Flammpanzer belongs in. This is a heavy cavalry light tank unit, available in the Global Age. Stronger than the normal ??? M1917 Heavy cavalry heavy tank unit, available in the Space Age. Stronger than the normal ??? Trivia *The Mercenary Tank is based on the British Mark A Whippet light tank. *The Elite Mercenary's weapon is similar to the Dragoon Raider's. *The extra houses power is based on how America has a lot of people, and the boost is based on the dangerous history of American wars. Mongolians Nation Power * Get a 15% expansion refund. * Get an extra 4th barracks in the Enlightenment Age. Benefits and Disadvantages Pros * The expansion refund, coupled with the Exploration tecnology, allows you to save a whooping 25% of the expansion cost . * A fourth barracks allows you to have a lot of troops, even surpassing the Romans' 10% larger army. * The Mongolian cavalry deals the most damage out of all cavalry units. Cons * If you save too much gold, your markets may be filled easily. * No defensive bonuses. Unique Units Mongolian cavalry units deal 35% more damage than standard cavalry. Khan Heavy cavalry knife unit, available in the Iron Age. Stronger than the normal horseman. Heavy Khan Heavy cavalry knife unit, available in the Classical Age. Stronger than the normal cataphract. Elite Khan Heavy cavalry knife unit, available in the Medieval Age. Stronger than the normal knight. Supreme Khan This is not a general. This is a heavy cavalry sword unit, available in the Gunpowder Age. Stronger than the normal lancer. Keshik Heavy cavalry saber unit, available in the Enlightenment Age. Stronger than the normal cuirassier. Elite Keshik Heavy cavalry rifle unit, available in the Industrial Age. Stronger than the normal tank. T-72 Heavy cavalry tank unit, available in the Global Age. Stronger than the normal ??? BTR-70M Heavy Cavalry tank unit, available in the Space Age. Stronger than the normal ??? Trivia * The T-72 and BTR-70M are tanks used by the Mongolian Army. The illustration in-game is based on the Renault FT and Ripsaw EV2 personal tank respectively. * If the Mongols will arive in DomiNations, they will be the first Oriental cavalry nation. * The exploation refund and 4th barracks represent Mongolia's expansive empire and military prowess respectively. Egyptians Nation Powers * Get bonus food from your Town Center every day. The bonus is your farms' production rates combined and rounded to the nearest thousand. * The Vault has double storage. It generates 10% interest even if you don't research Savings. * The Vault will get 10,000 oil storage just by upgrading it to level 3. No research required! Benefits and Disadvantages Pros * If you get bonus food, you can advance quicker as troops, generals, tactics and some buildings require food to upgrade. Better upgrades, better gameplay. * Just with a level 1 vault, you can 400,000 resources. Coupled with Savings, you can get back a whooping 15% of your stored resources. * If you have Savings researched, you can store a whooping 32,000 oil. This is because 6,000 oil from the savings technology is doubled, plus the bonus 10,000 is also doubled. So (6,000x2)+(10,000x2) - 12,000+20,000 - 32,000 oil in total. * The unique raider deals a lot of damage to resource buildings. Cons * The food bonus for the Industrial Age currently is 17,000 (if you have all 6 farms, plus 2 Crop Rotation farms maxed out). The Forbidden City provides 25,000 food in IA. However, if you have the Pyramids wonder, the bonus will be 22,000, but it still is 3,000 short. * The Vault is unlocked at the Gunpowder Age, but the nation power is unlocked when you reach the Iron Age, thus making the the last two powers usless for three ages. However, when you reach the Iron Age, if you still have maxed out Bronze Age farms and the Pyramids, your bonus is only 800. Unique Units Egyptian rider units have 50% more damage multiplier than standerd rider units. This increases to 100% in Gunpowder Age. Chariot Cavalry raider ranged unit, available in the Iron Age. Stronger than the normal heavy horse raiders. Deals 350% damage to resource buildings. Royal Chariot Cavalry raider ranged unit, available in the Classical Age. Stronger than the normal cavalry raiders. Deals 450% more damage to resource buildings. Mamluk Cavalry raider ranged unit, available in the Medieval Age. Stronger than the normal heavy cavalry raiders. Deals 450% more damage to resource buildings. Mameluke Cavalry raider ranged unit, available in the Gunpowder Age. Stronger than the normal draagoon raiders. Deals 500% more damage to resource buildings. Elite Mamelukes Cavalry raider ranged unit, available in the Enlightenment Age. Stronger than the normal carabineer raiders. Deals 500% more damage to resource buildings. Shaturnal Gunners Camel raider ranged unit, available in the Industrial Age. Stronger than the normal motorcycle raiders. Deals 500% more damage to resource buildings. Elite Shaturnal Gunners Motorcycle raider ranged unit, available in the Global Age. Stronger than the normal ??? Deals ??? more damage to resource buildings. EIFV Light tank ranged unit, available in the Space Age. Stronger than the normal ??? Deals ??? more damage to resource buildings. Trivia * EIFV stands for "Egyptian Infantry Fighting Vehicle." * If it will be implemented, Egypt will be the first nation with unique riders. * The bonus food represents the abundant food supply of the Nile, and the boosted Vault represents the vast wealth of the Pharaohs. Persians Nation Power * + 30 seconds battle timer. * Get a 15% attack speed/health boost after winning a Multiplayer Battle. Benefits and Disadvantages Pros * An extended battle timer allows you to stay on the battlefield for a longer time. Researching "Banners" Chapter 3 and 4 extends the timer to 4 minutes. * Combined with the extended battle timer, the attack speed and health bonus gives you a higher chance of a Quick Victory. Cons * The bonus, called Darius' Prowess has a saddening side effect: it makes the timer useless if your troops is 15% faster and stronger. Unique Units Persian unique infantry have 15% more health and 5% more damage than standard infantry units. Immortal Heavy infantry spear unit, available i the Iron Age. Stronger than the normal hoplite. Elite Immortal Heavy infantry spear unit, available in the Classical Age. Stronger than the normal phalanx. Xerxes' Immortals Heavy infantry spea unit, available in the Medieval Age. Stronger than the normal pikeman. Persian Guard Heavy infantry sword unit, available in the Gunpowder Age. Stronger than the normal halberdier. Persian Fusilier Heavy infantry gunpowder unit, available in the Enlightenment Age. Stringer than the normal fusilier. Alharas Heavy infantry rifle unit, available in the Industrial Age. Stronger than the normal shock infantry. Elite Alharas (unsure) Heavy infantry rifle unit, available in the Global Age. Stronger than the normal ??? Jundi (unsure) Heavy infantry rifle unit, available in the Space Age. Stronger than the normal ??? Trivia * Alharas is Arabic for guard, and Jundi is Arabic for soldier. Indians Nation Power * Caravans and Farms have 20% more production. Benefits and Disadvantages Pros * If you have boosted collectors, your town will advance quicker, but the effect does not diminsh unlike the Greeks. Cons * No offensive of defensive bonuses. Unique Units Indian unique cavalry have 45% more health than standard Cavalry unit. War Elephant Not to be confused with the mercenary. Heavy cavalry elephant unit, available in the Iron Age. Stronger than the normal horseman. Heavy War Elephant Heavy cavalry elephant unit, available in the Classical Age. Stronger than the normal cataphract. Elite War Elephant Heavy cavalry elephant unit, available in the Medieval Age. Stronger than the normal knight. Sultan's War Elephants Heavy cavalry elephant unit, available in the Gunpowder Age. Stronger than the normal lancer. Mahout Not to be confused with the mercenary. Heavy cavalry elephant unit, available in the Enlightenment Age. Stronger than the normal cuirassier. Elite Mahout Heavy Cavalry elephant unit, available in the Industrial Age. Stringer than the normal tank. Elephant Tank Heavy cavalry tank unit, available in the Global Age. Stronger than the normal ??? Indian Tank Heavy Cavalry tanj unit, available in the Space Age. Strobger than the normal ??? Trivia * If it will be implemented, the Mercenary Elephants will be no more, and the Flammpanzer is just the Industrial Mercenary Cavalry (after the Hessian Cavalry) * The Elite Mahout is not ranged, unlike its other Industrial Cavalry Counterparts (including the ones on this list) Spanish Category:Blog posts